ANBU Black Ops  Don't Leave Me
by Bananii
Summary: Kakashi has been in ANBU, and Alu follows him. Mucho romance! Much different than the actual ANBU, but so romantic! KakashixOC. Rated T for romance and stuff. Please R&R!
1. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Kakashi. Haha, I wish I did own Kakashi.

**Summary:** Kakashi has been pulled into ANBU, and Alu follows. Much different than the actual ANBU, but so romantic! KakashixOC. Please R&R!

Actually, I'm uploading this fic I have done a long time ago to get some reviews on it and whatnot. BTW, I play the character Alu, I guess. Told by Alu (Alu is the 'I' most of the time) Hah, I know it's messed up, so please tell me what I should do to fix them! Thanks. Enjoy, ANBU Black Ops – Don't Leave Me.

* * *

**ANBU Black Ops - Don't Leave Me**

"That's not the truth, is it?!" I protested. "I really have to stay here for three years?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't do anything about it. Hokage's rules." Kakashi said.

"It's not fair! I only went into ANBU because you were going!"

"I'm going because I have an ANBU Black Ops mission. Once you go in, you're still in. You _are_ old enough to, anyways."

"But three years?! I'm never going to become even a **CHUUNIN**!"

Kakashi put his hand on my head.

"You will. It's gonna be okay. Well, at least you'll be with me; I guess the Hokage put us together, along with Kurenai and Guy. You'll be fine."

I looked at him blankly. Please. This is THREE years. There's no difference than being this and being away. Far, far away, with no one, not even my team.

I started to say, "But I want you here. With me. Just not in ANBU. It's not the same." My voice started cracking at the end. Kakashi looked at me with that stare. That sad stare. It only made me worse.

"What's not the same is you. I don't know why you'd come into ANBU, but I think I know. I've been gone for too long haven't I?" I looked up at him and closed my arms around his neck. It was true. He has been gone for too long. And I didn't want him gone again.

"Yeah..." I whispered. I felt my heart throbbing in that sadness of his words. I couldn't keep it in. "You have, that's why I came. I can't stand to see you go again." Kakashi returned that hug around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I know. I've tried spending more time without the ANBU. Really. I just can't. If I stay, I'm dead of the Hokage's words." There was some sort of a silence, with tears rolling down Kakashi's neck. I lightened up after a while. He wiped them away. It was a really nice moment, a feeling of truth. It didn't last very long.

"Don't leave me..." I said my head against his ear.

"I won't." Kakashi turned around. He drew my head back and gently pulled down his mask. I didn't have a chance to look. Too bad for Naruto. It was a light kiss. I almost imagined everyone standing around us. That kind of moment.

"I'll stay around for three more years if I have to. I'll go talk to the Hokage. I'm not ever leaving you again."

Then there was another kiss, a little deeper. This was the moment in my ANBU. And Kakashi wasn't leaving this time. Not until us both got out.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Wow, I know. Pretty short...but I will be uploading chapters! Enjoy the rest, and don't forget to review! Click that little button :)


	2. Assassinating Who?

* * *

"...Um... We should be going back with the others…" I said. I guess our little moment was over. Although after, Kakashi gave a small kiss on the cheek to make us fall through and go along.

"Yeah. Let's get going. I heard that we're gonna do a Rank A mission. That's bad news for you." Kakashi said. We started following the others on the trees.

"Rank A? What's so bad about a Rank A mission?"

"Only jounin can do Rank A's. Since you're not a chuunin yet, you'll have to play with us."

I gave him a look. "Play with you guys? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Be **THE** bait. The victim. The victim in this mission."

"Why? Rank A's are assassinations, aren't they? Why is there a victim involved?" I was confused. Most assassinations didn't need bait. Especially the little genin in the group. I don't even think there **WAS **a genin ever in a group.

"Because we need to assassinate Kabuto."

Kabuto. That name I didn't need to hear. It just gave me the shivery feeling. He almost killed Sasuke, as I heard. And threatened to kill Kakashi as well, and got away with it. To make it worse, he works for Lord Orochimaru.

"...Kabu…to? Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. And that's what you're going to be soon. If you don't pay attention to the smallest little thing."

"Jeez, why you have to say it like that? Do you **WANT** me killed?"

"...Of course I don't. Don't even say that. I'm just saying be careful. You don't know what the hell is gonna happen to you."

I noticed that after that comment Kakashi said, we both glanced over at each other. Almost saying, "You know?" After like three seconds, we looked away. Of course I understood. I always understand something that he says with that tone. That serious voice. I don't know where he gets it; it just goes through to my head. Sometimes in the wrong way. By the time we were finished talking, we got through and totally out of Konohagakure. Who knows where we were?

"Hey, did you know we're in Sunagakure?" Kakashi said, scratching his head and looking straight forward. I looked ahead as well. I had no idea that Sunagakure was truly made out of sand. Sand was everywhere. Buildings were made out of it, the ground, and the sky. And I noticed something else, made out of sand. I tugged against Kakashi's arm, and said, "Look." I took his hand and pointed at the fish. The fish that represented Suna. It looked so familiar, as if I've seen it before. (Obviously if it looked familiar, but I have never seen Sunagakure. Ever.) I've seen that fish somewhere in Konoha...

"Hey, Kakashi, have you ever seen that somewhere before?" I asked. Kakashi put our arms down.

"Of course I have…Why? Have you?"

"I've seen it...Just not in Suna. I saw it in Konoha."

"Konoha? That's impossible. Unless it was a picture...Or was it _THE_ fish?" He seemed a little confused.

"No, no. It wasn't a picture. It was _THE_ fish. It was standing in the middle of the village...next to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Hey, I don't even know if it was real or not." I guess I was a little confused myself.

"Hey. It might not have been. This fish can't move at all. You can't clone it or destroy it. It's the source of all sand power."

Then there was a rumbling noise. It shook the ground, almost like an earthquake.

"What's going on? Look!" someone shouted.

And there it was. The fish was moving. I grabbed Kakashi's arm and held tight, turning around. I closed my eyes shut, avoiding the sand. Was it Kabuto?

* * *


	3. Attack of The? And Love?

* * *

Okay, maybe it wasn't Kabuto. He wouldn't have enough power to do that. Someone said, "Who is it?"

All the jounin were ready, prepared, focused. I guess they were used to this. But the fish moving? I thought that was a little too much. Kakashi turned around and set me behind him.

"Stay behind me." he said. I regret poking my head out and getting sand in my eyes.

"Told you." I laughed a little and tried rubbing my eyes to get the sand out. Lucky Ka-San. He has that mask of his to cover his face. Okay. His nose and mouth. Behind him, he passed me these black things. "What are these?" I asked.

"They're gloves. Keep them." I put both of them on, and found out they were exactly like Kakashi's. I checked in front and saw that yes, he did have his own on. Mine were from him, for our trust of not leaving each other. That was a nice thought, for Ka-San to think of us like that.

I smiled a little and Kakashi turned around and winked. I took the left glove off, to find that there was a little thing inside. I took it out, spread it, and saw that it was a mask. Aww, now that was even better. I said a soft thanks, and put it on. It was funny how we looked alike. Only to get my Sharingan in both of my eyes, looking like a Sasuke-Kakashi.

"Ready?" Kakashi turned and said.

"Yeah."

The ground was still shaking, with sand blowing dust and dust blowing sand. Everyone was a mess. I took out a kunai and held it in my mouth, to get my foot full of chakra. With my chakra stabilized, I took it out of my mouth and held it on the bottom of my foot. As chakra controlling, Ka-San would say. Yeah, I really didn't have any clue what I was doing. Neither did Kakashi. He even asked me, "What are you doing?"

Just suddenly, the ground stopped shaking. The sand and dust stopped blowing, too. I walked over to Ka-San's right arm, and held onto it.

"Let's go check it out…" Some other jounin said that.

I felt something was wrong. That we shouldn't go over to the fish.

"No! Don't!" I cried out. Kakashi looked at me, with some expression. I was still looking at all the other jounin running up to the fish. I think Kakashi saw that something was wrong too. Especially after he said, "She's right! Don't go over there!"

We both stepped back a few steps, and he put his arm in front of me. I took the ANBU mask from my neck and put it on. Ka-San's was on the side of his face, as always.

I was right, something was wrong. The jounins that went up to the Suna fish all fell down as they were running. As if they were attacked. Attacked by Kuro-Shuriken, also known as black shuriken. The ones with 12 blades, the one with the sharpest points. I looked at Kakashi, with the same look as he did for me. Only I had Kuro-Shuriken. I know no one else had them. I made them from my own jutsu, my own recreation of a regular shuriken with a kunai knife. That's exactly why every Kuro-Shuriken has a red string in the middle. I could see that the ones that were thrown didn't.

And then I saw something heading towards us. Something that made my own heart race with fear. More than 20 bonsen needles, heading for each jounin.

I got in front of Kakashi, and wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to protect him. "No!!!"

I didn't care if I died right there. I would die protecting Ka-San. I felt this sharp pain against my shoulder and arm. I felt as if the bonsen went right through me. As soon as I opened my eyes, I could feel the blood running down my hands. I was sitting on the sand, with Kakashi right at my arms.

"You've been hit with four bonsen," he said. "One in your shoulder, three in your forearms."

I drew out one breath and tried turning myself around, but I couldn't. Someone's hand was against my head. I looked around; only Kurenai and Kakashi were there.

"Where are the others?" I asked Kurenai.

"They went ahead. Don't turn around. I'm bandaging your shoulder."

I held onto his hand, forgetting that the gloves were still there. I felt his fingers and fidgeted around with them a little. "You know," continued Kurenai. "Kakashi, if she wasn't in front of you, those bonsen would have gone right through your heart."

That scared me a bit. If I hadn't moved, he would be dead? "Heh. Ka-San, it's a good thing I did."

I looked at him with some kind of sadness. And then I noticed his mask was down. It was kind of shocking. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with it.

He smiled and said, "What?" I turned away and said, "Nothing." He put his finger against my cheek, turning my head around. This time, it was really unexpected. Ka-San pulled _my_ mask down. He leaned forward and kissed me. I just had to close my eyes. My left arm went around his neck, and his right arm went around mine. Somehow it got deeper, but he let go. He leaned over again, whispered in my ear, "I love you."

* * *


	4. Confusion, Luck, Love

* * *

I pulled my left arm a little back and kissed him again. I had just enough strength to lift my right arm and shoulder up, to go around his neck. I whispered, "I love you too."

Kurenai was surprised at what the scene was here. I could tell she was smiling behind us. "Hey, give me your arm back." she said. The pain in my shoulder came back, so I let go. I handed my right arm over to Kurenai, to finish her work on it.

Then I put Ka-San's mask back up with my left hand, and tied it behind his neck. I did the same for my own, only he reached over to 'help'.

"C'mon, you two. We still have a mission here." Kurenai said. All of us got up, and I saw my arm still had blood coming out through the bonsen wounds. Kakashi held my right hand, because he said it'll stop the blood from going down my whole arm. Kurenai did a really nice job with her bandaging.

"Thanks for helping, Kurenai." I gave her a hug, and then stopped in my tracks. Ka-San stopped as well after my arm didn't go along.

"What's wrong?" Ka-San looked at me and stepped back.

"It's coming again." I said. I ran over to the Suna fish immediately.

Ka-San yelled out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't stand over there! You'll get killed!" And I was right. Kakashi grabbed onto Kurenai's arm and ran over to me. After they stepped onto the fish's fin, the sand opened up and it sucked everything over there into it. That included the extra bandages left over there and our footprints.

He looked at me and said, "How did you know that was gonna happen?" I held onto his right hand and asked, "You see that shuriken over there?" I pointed to the one on the ground directly in front of us. "Its point points to the fish. Much luck?" Both Ka-San and Kurenai looked confused.

"How did you know that was gonna happen?" he asked once more.

"It was just a guess. I just figured you know…?" I said.

Kurenai just looked lost. "How did you know this was the safe spot?"

"Do I really have to explain everything? Well, since the other attack was at the fish...the other one was at the hole over there. So...umm...You get it?" They both answered, "No." I got behind Kakashi and put my hands in front of his neck. I whispered, "It means next the fish will get attacked. Someone's over there on the rooftops." I kissed his cheek and went on to tell Kurenai. I said out loud, "Don't look over." I had a feeling it was Kabuto, hiding from us. "Kakashi," I started to say. "I'll go with you."

"No. You're--" I cut him off saying; "I'm not leaving you." He gave me that sad look again, and then kissed next to my eye, as if I would to him. I played with the back of his silver hair, and put both arms around his neck. "C'mon. I'm not leaving you, either." he said. "If we die together, we die together."

* * *


	5. Kabuto And A Pointless Memory?

* * *

I gave him back that stare. Grabbed his hand, and jumped onto the rooftops. Kurenai got up as well, and jumped up on the roof too. 

"Are we really gonna die here?" I asked, hoping for a no.

"Nobody knows." Kakashi said, now letting go of me as we walked up.

And there we stood. Getting ready to hit and to be hit. I saw a flicker of light, in the corner of my eye, near the stairs leading to the fourth floor. I peered over, and saw glasses. As I figured. Kabuto. I couldn't make eyes with him. It was too much to be killed right now. Let alone look into his mind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ka-San, who stepped back and relaxed his stance.

"I'm here to kill you." said Kabuto, fully coming out of the corner. There was a silence, and that feeling of someone drawing first blood. "Kakashi!" I yelled. I had a feeling he would be hit first, and I was right. Kabuto threw that Kuro-Shuriken at him, but they were stopped by Ka-San's kunai.

I felt...that rumbling again. Only it was up here. "The roof's caving in!" Kurenai said, trying to get off the roof. No one could move. That's when Kabuto had the chance. And he took that chance, too. He took out two kunai, and threw them straight at me. I couldn't move at all, not even my arms. Kakashi tried catching them, tried reaching, but he just couldn't save them. "No!!" he yelled, knowing I'd be hit, but I knew he couldn't get them. I was hit by both, one in my side, and the other kunai that was thrown went through my arm.

Crying in pain, the sheer metal of the knife going through my arm was just unreal to me. I fell to the ground almost instantly. This was real pain. Pain that I've never felt before. I tried reaching for the kunai in my side, but I felt myself dropping. The roof broke through, and Kabuto ran away.

After all the dust cleared, I could see that the roof caused huge damage. I was in the back of the room, looking up at everything. I tried standing up, but I just couldn't. That kunai that went through my side had stopped me from getting up.

"Kakashi...? Kurenai...?"

A piece of wood fell over by the left corner, and Kakashi stood up. He ran over, and bent down. Kurenai got up from a roof piece and came over, too.

"Are you alright?" Ka-San asked. I looked into his eyes like I've never did before. My pupils were dilated, I couldn't see very well. He looked at me surprised, and got teary eyed on me. "Don't." I said. I didn't want him tearing up because of me. Kurenai tried getting the kunai knife out of my side, but she didn't want me severely hurt. "You're turning faint. We need to send you to a hospital, fast." Kurenai said, and I could tell she was worried. I turned back to Kakashi, and saw something in my head.

The first time we kissed. It was at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and Naruto had eaten so many bowls there was almost nothing left. Ka-San had ordered a large bowl of chow mein, and wanted to pay my bowl as well. I wanted a small bowl of ramen, but no thanks to Naruto there was none. And I was hungry, too... But Ka-San looked at me and offered to share his bowl. That was really nice of him, too. "You don't have to." I remember saying. "It's okay. Eat up." he said. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and shared that bowl. A couple of times we took the same noodle, and once, we touched lips for the first time.

Then the flashback ended. "Remember when we first kissed?" I asked Ka-San. He was confused. He smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks to Naruto."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This was actually my weak point in writing this...trying to find out why I had wrote such a memory. Maybe later, it'll have something to do with something later on. xD Don't forget to review!


	6. Kunai Knives

* * *

I smiled a little and looked at Kurenai. She was holding my hand with the look of worry on her face. "Kure-San...Just take it out..." I was talking about the two kunais that struck me. I blinked slowly, and turned my head. I closed my eyes and said, "Just do it." 

"I can't. You'll have excessive bleeding, and you might end up dead." I sighed, but I just couldn't stand the pain of the sharp point at the end, and the kunai going through my arm. "But...I don't want to keep stopping you guys from the mission just for my needs. I'm such a heavy burden on your shoulders...I'm sorry..."

Kakashi gave a nervous smile, I could tell, and said, "Believe me...You're not. It's just because--"

Kurenai cut him off and continued. "We love you."

This was one time I actually kind of felt important. Important to the group...Only I felt like I hadn't done much to help...

A little part of chakra was visible near the kunai that went through my arm. It sounded almost like Chidori, but muffled because of the kunai. Kurenai had noticed this." Your tenketsu... Your chakra's visible!" My first thought was, oh crap. Not again. "Kure-San, take the kunai out." She looked at me as if she had choices, and held onto the handle of the kunai.

"Are you sure?" Ka-San asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be fine."

Kurenai looked at me one last time as I tightened my teeth together and closed my eyes. She held onto the handle tightly, and got her fingers in place, while her other hand was holding mine. My other hand was holding Kakashi's. Both tightly squeezed. "Ready?" Kure-San said.

"Yeah." She pulled with her right hand, and the kunai came out. Once she pulled it out, my chakra flew out of the wound, and never returning to my tenketsu. My chakra left so quickly, it throbbed my joints and chakra passageways. I screamed a murder scream.

Too much chakra poured out, and it made my body get weak. The sound of birds chirping rang through my head, and I had an insane headache. I forced my body towards, but it just pushed me back, hitting the wall. Both Kakashi and Kurenai's hands immediately tried putting pressure into the wound, sending my chakra back, and trying to make the blood stop. Kurenai ripped off the bandages on her arm, and rolled them up on mine. Chakra sparks still continued, but everything stopped eventually. Well, almost stopped.

After a few minutes, everything calmed down, and maybe everyone, too. "Are you okay, now?" Kurenai asked. I sounded sick, as if I had a cold and was crying... "Yeah."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ugh...I really hated this Part Six thing. It really didn't make sense...I guess I just wanted to write it. Haha.

Alu may seem like a 'Sakura to Sasuke' person, but trust me, I wasn't trying to do that. Especially because I am a Sakura Hater and that's because she does that.

Soon Alu will have the action...

Soon. :)


	7. Half And Full Sasuke

* * *

I held onto my arm as Kurenai and Kakashi sat back. Ka-San put his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me and probably ease the pain. "You'll need a lot of rest." Kurenai said, as she stood up. Kakashi looked up at her and we both stood up. Well, at least I tried to. Kurenai sat me back down and kneeled. I watched her do hand seals, and three little flames appeared on her fingers. She pressed her hand against the kunai in my side, and helped me stand up. 

"I did a sealing jutsu on your chakra passageways in your side. You can take the kunai out if you want. I stopped your chakra flow, so no more chakra will escape." Kure-San said. Giggling, I said, "Well why didn't you think of that before?"

Kakashi looked at her, and asked, "Where'd you learn that?"

She turned, "A long time ago. Back when I was a chuunin, I think."

Kakashi gave a little joke and said, "Then that wasn't a long time ago, really."

That was kind of funny, because Kurenai had become a jounin not too long ago.  
I looked down at the kunai, and back up at Kurenai. "I can take it out?" I asked.

"Yeah, it won't hurt much. You need me to help?"

"No, it's okay."

I grabbed onto it with my left hand, and pulled it out. Kure-San was right, it didn't hurt much. It hurt as if it was a big paper cut. It hurt, but it wasn't as painful as that other kunai. Definitely not as painful as that. It didn't leave such a big wound; it was just a line going through me. Something like that. We were heading out of the building.

"Are you alright now?" Ka-San asked, as he walked back to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "Yeah...I guess. I feel a little sleepy..." I said, as I swayed to the right and hit Kakashi. He looked, and put his arm around me. Ka-San drove me closer, and said, "Don't drift off on me." in that sarcastic voice. I smiled and slightly nodded off, looking up ahead at Kurenai.

Kakashi once said, "Your eyes are twitching." That made me laugh a little, and said, "Oh shut up. You only have one eye." I could tell Ka-San was smiling under his mask.

"You have no regular eyes. You're part Sasuke."

"You're half Sasuke."

"You're my Sasuke."

I couldn't stop this now. This was too funny. "I'm_ your_ Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked at me and said, "Sure, why not?"

I looked back, "Since when am I Sasuke?"

"Because you have Sharingan in both of your eyes."

"But I'm not Sasuke." I laughed and said, "Why? Do you have a thing for him?"

Ka-San looked disgusted, with a simple, "No."

Kakashi wanted to get me back. "Do_ you_ have the hots for Sasuke?"

"Of course I don't." I leaned against Ka-San, and said "I have the hots for half Sasuke."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

While doing this chapter...ahh, I suppose I got carried away, as I was being obsessive with Sasuke. (No, not like Sakura. Ew.)

I sort of laughed while I was writing this, I remember.

Because it makes sense, is all!

Sasuke has Sharingan in both of his eyes, Kakashi has Sharingan in one.

You get the point.

Dont forget to review the stories and chapters:)


	8. Sunagakure And Ayama

* * *

"Hots for half Sasuke, huh?" Kakashi said. 

"Yeah. Do you have the hots for this Sasuke?" I asked.

"Maybe. I think it's a combination between the hots and a thing."

I didn't know what he meant by that. If it was a good thing or a bad thing...It's just so complicated sometimes.

"Hey, Kakashi...Do you have the hots for Kurenai?" I asked. I didn't really feel like talking about the whole 'Sasuke' thing anymore. "No...Kurenai and I are just friends." Ka-San looked to Kurenai who was up ahead, leading us to the Sunagakure village. Kakashi purposely said out loud, but I know he didn't mean it, "Just like Kurenai and Asuma are friends."

Kurenai stopped walking, and turned around. "Wh...What about Asuma?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying you and Asuma are friends."

Kurenai almost looked disappointed, as she said, "Yeah…just friends."

Ka-San had noticed the disappointment as well, and kind of cheered her up saying, "I didn't say **JUST** friends. I said friends."

Kurenai turned back around and started walking again. There was a slight smile on her face she didn't want us to see.

All of a sudden, something random came to mind. "Ka-San, I noticed you haven't read Icha Icha Paradise during ANBU. Where is it?" Kakashi looked at me and reached behind his back. Out he pulled Icha Icha Paradise, and flipped to a page where he left off. I always thought he carried that sick book in his back pocket. "Ehh. I've always carried this around. I just never had free time to read it."

Now Ka-San started reading it, as we walked. Something pulled back on my foot, and I flew forward. I fell on the ground, and brought Kurenai down with me. Kakashi stopped, and looked at us as if we were nuts. Two nutheads on the ground. "What are you two doing?" he asked. I stood up and helped Kurenai up. "You tripped me and I fell on Kure-San." Kurenai just brushed off the sand that was on her.

"Oh...Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

Kurenai sighed and said, "Well at least you tripped us into the village." I looked up and people were staring at us.

People barely saw us, and that wasn't too good. Kakashi held my hand and Kurenai's hand, and we jumped up to an empty roof. Kakashi then told us, "People aren't supposed to see ANBU Black Ops' faces. Put your masks on." I checked if my face mask was on, the one Kakashi gave me, and then swerved the ANBU mask in front. The ANBU mask was a little big, but at least I could still see out of it. All of us, probably at the same time, summoned the black robes the ANBU Black Ops wore. Then we put the hoods on, and hopped off the roof.

Kurenai said, "First, we need to get your wounds treated. A healing jutsu and a little time will clean them up."

"Okay," I said. "Then what'll we do?"

"Probably look for more ANBU Black Ops, but if not, we'll just hang out here for the night." Kakashi said.

"I don't think we'll get some room here to stay. After all, we are hunting down Kabuto. He's in an alliance with Suna." I said.

We then turned to a corner and almost into the outskirts. I don't think we were visible to everyone else; we were so far away, so I put my ANBU mask to the side of my face, as Kakashi did. Kurenai kneeled down, as I sat in the sand. "Lift up your sleeve." Kure-San said. I rolled up the whole sleeve, and my whole arm was revealed. It was all bandages, to my shoulder to my forearms. Kure-San took out a small bottle of water, and put it down. Then she unwrapped the bandages on my arm. She bit two of her fingers so they bled, and poured a small amount of water on them. Kakashi and I watched as she did hand seals, and say, "Ao Tori Jutsu! Blue bird technique!" The water and blood mixed and expanded, and she spread it out on my arm. I felt relaxed, once Kurenai had spread it. I closed my eyes, and put my hand up. Thumb, index, and middle finger up, ring and pinky down. It was the usual chakra hand sign. I was controlling my chakra in my arm, because my tenketsu was visible, and chakra passageways broke open. Once I opened my eyes, new bandages were on, and there wasn't any pain. You could still see the wound was there, it wasn't fully healed, but it was much better.

I moved my arm, and it felt much freer than before. "That should do it." Kure-San said. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Much better. Thanks, Kure-San." I put my sleeve down, and put my mask back on.

"Then let's head back to town."

Back in town, it almost felt like the Wild West; only filled with people. "What's with this town?" I asked.

"Money lacks. People live in poverty, live on the streets." Kakashi said. Even though we were in our ANBU uniforms, I held onto Kakashi's arm, but you could barely tell. "The Suna ninja kill for a living." he added.

Just then, a girl came up to us and stood in front. She looked around the age of ten or eleven, maybe twelve. Her voice wasn't matured yet. "Are you guys the ANBU Black Ops from Konoha?" she asked.

"Ignore her." Kakashi said. We walked past her, but the girl kept following us. "It's okay! I lived in Konoha before! I won't tell the Kazekage or any ninja that you guys are here. You have my word!" she said.

"What are you think you're doing, confronting a black ops?" Kurenai asked.

"Well…It's just that one time a girl my age said she was from the ANBU Black Ops in Konoha, and she saved my life before. So I wanted to say thank you, but I never got a chance to." she said. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Ayama."

I let go of Ka-San's arm and said, "Ayama?"

"Yeah, that's right! My name's Ayama!"

"May I ask you how you were saved?"

"Well…I was in a tree playing and this ninja was trying to kidnap me. This girl from below saw us and she killed the guy. I asked her who she was, and she said she was in ANBU Black Ops, even though she was around nine years old."

That scene, every word she said, played back in my head as I saw her in that tree. I was the one that saved her.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ayama is my real life friend, that's not her actual name, though. She wanted to be in my ficcy, so she was! (You know who you are if you read this!)

What better way to have me save you. Haha.

Ayama may come up later...I'm not sure.

Keep reading! And review :)


	9. Thanks To A Heart Of Ice

* * *

I held onto Kakashi's arm again, and said, "She was ten." Both Kurenai and Kakashi looked at me, and Ayama looked surprised. "How do you know that?" she asked. I looked down, with tears falling to the ground. Kurenai had noticed this, and asked, "What's wrong?" 

I reached under my mask and wiped them away. "Nothing."

I let go of Kakashi's arm and teleported myself to that place where Kurenai treated my wounds, and started crying again. I took off the ANBU mask and threw it to the ground, and sat down.

Ayama asked, "Hey, where'd your ANBU partner go?"

Kakashi looked around and said, "Stay here." He grabbed Kurenai's arm and teleported to the place I was at.

There, Kakashi saw me there, with my mask off, my eyes bloodshot red. He ran over to me, and sat down to my side. Kurenai ran over too, sitting to the opposite side of me and Kakashi.

"…What's wrong?" Kurenai asked. I stopped after they came over. I stood up, and picked up my ANBU mask. I held it in front of me, and Kakashi stood up and put his arms around my neck from behind. He leaned over, and whispered, "What did she remind you of?"

I closed my eyes and sniffed, "I don't want to hear that story ever again." Kurenai got up, and came in front of me.

"Are you okay, now?" she asked. I turned to Kakashi and said, "Yeah... I just don't want to hear that story." Kurenai stepped forward and asked, "Do you want to go back to Ayama? She sounds like maybe she has something significant to tell."

"I dunno. Whatever you want." I said.

Kakashi turned me around and moved his ANBU mask to the side of his face. I put my arms around his neck, and even with my face mask on, we still kissed. Whoever said kissing with a mask on was stupid, you haven't tried it. It felt normal, maybe even better. Kurenai looked at us, and sighed, "Come on, lovebirds. We have a girl to talk to." Kakashi let go, and he blushed. We started walking with Kurenai.

Kakashi whispered to me, "You needed that, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that one."

I put my ANBU mask back on, and Kakashi did the same. We went back to Ayama, and Kurenai said to her, "You can say your thank you now."

Ayama looked at us as if she forgot, and said, "Oh yeah! Tell that girl, whoever saved me I said thank you!" and she ran off.

Kakashi looked at me, and asked, "What did Ayama say to make you start crying?"

I started off. "Well...I've never told anyone this but..." I looked around and Kurenai and Kakashi were both interested. "Before I saved her, I promised myself not to kill anyone anymore... because I hurt someone that way...Not only the person I killed, but my best friend."

"So I promised myself not to kill...Not to hurt anyone else. But that girl...she was so scared, I couldn't help it. After I realized what I did, I felt as if my heart turned to ice. To take another life. I hated myself after that...And never wanted to go through it again."

Kurenai looked at me sadly, and came over to hug me. "It's okay... It's not entirely your fault..." she said.

"But it was. I killed him."

Kakashi tried comforting this situation. "Believe me...I feel like that everyday. Similar to that, anyways. It's okay."

I looked at him, and asked, "You do?"

"Yeah. The whole Sharingan story still stays alive in my head."

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry about that..." I said. I didn't think we had so much in common. Who knows? But maybe that's why we're together.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ehh...This one was one of the crappiest...I know.

And I'm sorry:(

Review and tell me what to edit...

I only wanted to please others with my story:) And thanks, all!


	10. Illusions And A White Bird

* * *

Above the Suna sky, it was cloudy. Not gray yet, and no rain. Today was one hell of a day, and it was getting to the end of it. It was around evening, possibly before six. At least it looked that way. People were heading home, locking their doors, and closing their shops. Most people headed for comfortable spots on the street to sleep. So many different things were happening.

As we were walking (somewhere), both Kakashi and Kurenai stopped, and looked up. They put their masks to the side. I looked up too, taking my mask off, and wondering what they were looking at. Flying over our heads, was a white bird in the dark sky. I followed the bird with my eyes, and it seemed to be going east of where we were.

"Where's it going?" I asked. I almost pulled Kakashi's arm to go follow it, but he didn't move. I looked back at him, and he was looking at Kurenai. Kurenai was looking back. Ka-San turned to me and said, "It's over."

"What's over? The mission?" I asked. I could feel that something was wrong. Kurenai faced the sky and said, "No. Kabuto lead us into a trap. We're not supposed to be in Suna... This mission went totally wrong."

"Not supposed to be in Suna? ...But...Then..." I couldn't finish. My mind went into total panic. I turned to Kakashi and had the look of fear in my eyes. The question 'Then where are we supposed to be?' was running through my head, but instantly answered.

"Konoha." We all said at the same time.

All of us got that instant shock, of fear and stupidity. Stupidity of how we couldn't have known that from before. In a second, we all teleported back onto the cross-bridge of Suna and Konoha. We immediately ran through, through the trees and jumped over gates, hopped off trees and onto the next. It was a rush to get back to Konoha, before it was too late.

Finally back at the Konohagakure entrance, we opened the doors. My first sight of the village was shocking. Ka-San and Kure-San saw it too. The Suna fish in Konohagakure.

"There it is again!" I said, and pointed my finger at the top of the fish. "Is this how you saw it last time? Right here, at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, exactly right there." I said.

Kurenai had noticed something, and the look on her face said, "Illusion." I could tell it, too. We all did. So we put our hands together, as a jutsu hand seal. "Release!"  
The illusion broke away, and the fish wasn't there anymore. So the time when I did see it before, I was in an illusion.

"So it was just an illusion," I said. "Along with Kabuto." Now the place was back to normal.

Kakashi looked at me, and said, "He's not here."

Kurenai looked at him, "Do you think the other ANBU Black Ops got to him?"

All these things were confusing. "How could he not be here? Somene had to cast that illusion, and it wasn't any old prank a rookie would play for fun. Kabuto was on that fish. So he must be here." I said.

Kurenai moved her eyes to me. "So the Konoha Black Ops must have gotten to him before we did." Kakashi looked down, I assume with confusion, and said, "Everything's mixed up now... Why would he attack in Suna, but be in Konoha? And why would he cast that illusion now?"

I looked at Ka-San with the same questions. I was holding his hand, and his fist tightened. Then I looked at our hands, and placed my fingers to touch his. Looking back at him, Kakashi moved in front of me, and let go of our hands. He put his arms behind my back, and I put my arms around his shoulders. My eyes dilated once again, as he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Now's the time you play bait."

* * *

As I was writing this, I had no idea what was in store for what I have created.

Making up things as I go:)

Don't forget to review!


	11. Decoy? Bait? Orochimaru?

* * *

"Bait?" I asked. 

Oh yeah, we talked about this before. How the little genin wasn't involved in A-Rank missions. Kurenai looked at me with her worry.

She's been over protective of me ever since I've been with Ka-San.

"So...What do I do?"

"What ever you want. That's the point."

Kurenai, shocked, grabbing Kakashi's arm, didn't understand.

"But she can get killed like that! What are you thinking?"

Kakashi let go, and had his serious tone.

"Kabuto obviously saw Alu, so it shouldn't be a problem not finding her. He's gonna come looking for us, instead of her. If she goes, he'll come looking for us."

"So I'm basically a decoy, not bait?"

Kakashi went face-to-face level, and smiled. "Isn't that the same thing?"

A sigh of relief escaped. "You had me scared for life. I thought I was gonna get kidnapped!"

Kurenai came behind me, and said, "God, Kakashi, you should say decoy instead. Bait is much different."

Now he had the sweet, innocent face, that I always loved. I just ran up to him, and gave him a big hug.

Surprised, he just returned with the same, trying to avoid touching the katana on my back, as he said, "You know I wouldn't let you do that. You're too much."

A little embarrassed, well Kurenai _was_ watching us all this time, I tried escaping Kakashi's clutches, but he was too strong. I think I knew what he wanted. I relaxed myself, as I gently pulled down my mask. Ka-San's brow rose. I remember earlier, his face. No mask on, just him. Sweet pleasure, that cute face. I told myself, "I want to see it again." I turned around, and stuck my finger, gently pulling down his mask. Kakashi turned around, avoiding seeing Kurenai's face. He was still hanging onto me. I was still going down; his nose revealed to the air. As the mask went down to his mouth, he held onto my wrist, and pulled down with me. He leaned in, mask now off. As we were about to, I stopped him with my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I smiled, and said, "Nothing. I just wanted to see your face again."

He smiled back, and it was a different look I have never seen before. One word.  
Irresistible.

I put my hand down, and leaned in for the kiss, to have my breath taken away. Kakashi took another breath as his mouth opened wider. Amazing.

Kurenai, I'm guessing a little jealous, called us back. "C'mon guys..."

Our lips still locked, but our eyes were open once she said that. We both let go, blushing and laughing, and put our masks back up.

Riiiight...I was the decoy. I had a job to do, so I said a sweet see ya, and left off for...somewhere, and put my ANBU mask on. As I was going on rooftops looking for Kabuto to see me, I saw someone else. Someone that just made me stop in my tracks.

Orochimaru. With that sickenly look in his eyes, staring at me as I stood dead still, looking back. I got a shock of fright, and took off.

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**  
This is where I left off. Stuck and confused for about three months, I haven't continued. 

What'll happen in the next chapter?!

Why is Orochimaru now involved?!

What's up with Kabuto and Alu being decoy?!

This fic doesn't make any sense!!

And I really should be reading my summer books!

Next chapter coming...in a while I guess. I have to catch up with my reading.

Ugh, why is there summer reading?!


End file.
